Scarlett's Sister
by DayDreamRomantic
Summary: What if Scarlett had a twin sister. How would Scarlett's life change with a sister by her side to guide her? Will Rhett still believe Scarlett is the only one for him?
1. Stubbornness

**Chapter One: Stubbornness**

Mary Ellen O'Hara, known to her friends and family as Ella, was almost the spitting image of her, only very slightly younger, twin sister Katie Scarlett. The only dissimilarity between the sisters being their eyes; Ella's were a deep ocean blue, whereas Scarlett's were a dazzling emerald green. The twins had dark luscious hair which only enhanced their pale white skin, something all southern ladies strived for. Both had tiny waists which were the smallest in at least three counties and the envy of all the local girls.

Although their looks were matching, Ella's and Scarlett's personalities could not be more different. This very afternoon was a sure example of that. Ella was sitting by the window of her bedroom reading a very enlightening book about Europe, a place Ella wished she would have the opportunity to visit one day. Meanwhile Scarlett was entertaining two of her many beaux outside on the porch.

Scarlett was the belle of the county, not because she was one of the prettiest girls around, in fact she was rather unremarkable, but she had a way of charming all the local boys into fighting for her attention, and Scarlett had to be the centre of attention.

Ella was very different in that respect. She did not have her sister's charms and was not as confident in her feminine wiles. In fact, the most attention Ella received from the male species was when they mistook her for her sister.

As a result, Ella was shy and an avid reader, she loved to learn new things, whatever the subject. Without entertaining beaux taking up her time, Ella had the opportunity to educate herself. She read as many books on as many different topics as she could get her hands on. Europe was a special interest of hers, women weren't as repressed over there and Ella longed for that kind of freedom.

Ella, although still young, had already resigned herself to a lonely life, without a husband or children. No man had caught her interest and she had yet to catch the attention of any man. So Ella longed for the freedom to live her life as she pleased and believed that Europe was the only place she could do that. A whole other world was out there across the ocean, and Ella did everything she could to learn about it in preparation for her new life, in what she hoped was the not too distant future.

That's not to say Ella and her sister weren't close, they were twins after all and Ella was the only sister Scarlett was somewhat close to. Scarlett even, on the odd occasion, tried to subtly push one of her beaux in her sister's direction, but without Ella's cooperation nothing ever became of these plans. Scarlett was worried about her sister's lack of interest in the male species, but knowing stubbornness was something they shared, the sisters were at an impasse. Ella's stubbornness wouldn't let her accept her sisters help, while Scarlett's stubbornness wouldn't stop her from trying. This evening was one of those occasions.

It was the night before the Wilkes' barbeque at Twelve Oaks and after dinner three out of four of the O'Hara sisters excused themselves to their rooms to prepare for tomorrow. They scrutinised their choice of dresses, a day dress for the barbeque and an evening dress for the ball in the evening, they tried out different hair dos and made sure everything was perfect, after all they wanted to look their best. The fourth excused herself and went to her room to finish reading her book. Ella rolled her eyes at her sisters as she heard them argue about who's dress was prettiest and what hairstyle suited who best. Ella didn't share her sisters interest in appearance, she didn't see the point anymore.

Scarlett waltzed into Ella's room to find her reading. Scarlett felt a pang of sadness as she watched her sister. She could remember that when they were little Ella showed the same amount of enthusiasm about dresses and balls as Scarlett did and wondered what changed Ella's mind about such things. She hated the thought, but Scarlett knew it was her fault. Ella always had to compete with Scarlett for everyone's attention and being young and foolish Scarlett never noticed or cared when her twin was pushed aside and forgotten. After years of trying to impress everyone and be noticed by anyone, Ella stopped caring how she looked and retreated into herself, finding solace in her books.

"Ella, I think I've promised to eat barbeque with every male that is to be present at the Wilkes' tomorrow and all the dances to more partners than there will be songs!"

Seeing her sisters lack of interest, Scarlett frowned slightly, but continued.

"Would you take some of them off my hands for me Ella? It would be such a help."

"You know I have no interest in any of your many beaux, Scarlett."

"I still don't understand how that's possible Ella, don't you want to get married and have a family?"

"I might have once, but I no longer see that kind of life in my future."

Scarlett's heart went out to her sister at these words, but she only grew more determined to show Ella that it was possible for her to have that kind of future.

Ella internally winced as she noticed the effect her words had on Scarlett. She didn't want her sister to know she had resided herself to a lonely life and tried to appease her by playing along.

"In any case, all your beaux are boys. Only a man would be worth bothering for."

"A man you say. A man like Frank Kennedy perhaps?"

Ella threw the little cushion she was leaning on at her sister as they both laughed.

"Don't even make jokes like that Scarlett. You know I share your feelings about our younger sister's beaux. Suellen is the only female I know who sees Mr Kennedy as a fitting option for marriage. He may be classified as a member of the male species, but he is no man, he has no masculinity about him."

The sisters grimaced at the thought of being married to such a weak, fussy man.

"I still don't see what is wrong with any of my beaux."

"They are boys who have seen nothing of the world or of life. I am not naïve enough to think my reading habits make me any worldlier than them, but if I were to have a husband, it would be nice if he could teach me things, if he was knowledgeable about the world."

"I still don't quite understand sister, but I'll keep an eye out for any such men for you. Maybe such a man will be present at the Wilkes tomorrow."

"I doubt that very much, but thank you sister."

Satisfied with having gotten an appropriate response from her sister, Scarlett turned the conversation to something more light-hearted.

"So have you decided what you are wearing tomorrow, I just can't decide myself!"

"Scarlett you know green is your best colour."

"You're right of course, why I would consider any other colour I do not know!"

"As for me, I don't have any beaux to impress."

Sighing at her sister's disregard for her appearance she made her way to Ella's closet.

"You may not have any beaux now, but if your worldly man turns up tomorrow you don't want to be wearing something you just picked out without thinking!"

"Then why don't you choose for me Scarlett; you know I'm hopeless at such matters."

Ella knew dressing her would make her sister happy and distract her from Ella's lack of beaux.

"Blue is your colour as much as green is mine, here this will catch any man's attention you may wish to draw Ella."

Scarlett picked out a white day dress with a dark blue floral pattern and laid it on the bed, before going back in and coming out with a deep royal blue, off the shoulder evening dress which matched her sister's eyes perfectly.

"There, and that for the ball, you'll positively striking. Now promise not to steal all my beaux from me tomorrow!"

"Goodnight Scarlett."

Scarlett gave Ella a sad smile as she left the room.

Ella sighed and let her head rest on the back of the chair she was sitting on. She didn't see why Scarlett insisted on pushing beaux in her direction. It had become a tiring charade keeping her future plans from her sister, but she knew she would never hear the end of it if Scarlett knew.

Unable to concentrate anymore Ella put her book down and got ready for bed. She was already dreading the barbeque the next day, maybe she could hide a book in her bag to pass the painful hours she was expected to socialise, or sneak into the Wilkes library without being noticed, hopefully the opportunity would present itself.


	2. Attraction

**Chapter Two: Attraction**

Ella was woken to the sound of her bedroom door banging against the wall. With weary sleep filled eyes she looked towards the door to see Mammy walk in carrying a breakfast tray.

"Miss Ella it's time for you get up and get ready for the barbeque."

Ella stretched out her stiff limbs before reluctantly getting out of bed to let Mammy dress her. No matter how much she didn't want to go today, getting on the wrong side of Mammy was a very bad idea.

"Here Miss Ella, I won't have you stuffing your face at the barbeque, so you eat up everything on that tray while I go see to Miss Scarlett."

Mammy left the breakfast tray on Ella's bed and left the room.

After putting her hair into a simple chignon, Ella approached her bed and sat on the edge next to the tray and did as her Mammy demanded and ate her breakfast.

Well I won't be eating anything at the barbeque after such a considerable breakfast, she thought.

"Mammy I just need to check on Ella first…"

Ella heard Scarlett before her door opened and her twin entered, not yet dressed.

Scarlett looked at Ella with a disapproving expression on her face.

"For goodness sake Ella, have you seen the state of your hair!"

Scarlett forced her sister into a chair and proceeded to twist her hair into a more elaborate and complementing style. Scarlett observed her sister's appearance with a sense of accomplishment.

"Much better. You want to be able to catch the eye of any _men_ which are attending today, don't you Ella."

Ella rolled her eyes at her sister's teasing.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed Scarlett?"

Ella watched as her sister rushed out of her room calling for Mammy to help her dress. Ella picked up her bonnet and parasol from her dresser, put on the bonnet carefully so not to disrupt Scarlett's work, and made her way downstairs to join her family.

Downstairs she found her younger sisters, Suellen and Carreen, waiting in her carriage and her father Gerald already on his horse and Ella made her way to join them.

"Where's mother?"

"Your mother won't be joining us today. Mr Wilkerson has been dismissed."

Ella didn't need her father to discuss the matter any further. He may be the man of the house, but her mother was the one in charge, of everything. She had a slight feeling of pity for her mother, who she knew would have been looking forward to a day away from Tara and the strain of her duties, but it was what a woman signed up for when she married. Ella only saw that as another reason not to marry.

"Katie Scarlett O'Hara, if you're not in the carriage by the time I count to ten we'll leave without you! One! Two!"

At her father's shout Scarlett leaned out of her bedroom window and shouted back that she was on her way down.

"Three! Four! Five!"

Scarlett came rushing out of the house and joined her sisters in the carriage. She was wearing her green muslin dress, which had a low bust, too low to be worn before three in the afternoon. Ella looked at her twin with raised eyebrows.

"How on earth did you get Mammy to let you wear that?"

"I refused to eat."

Ella laughed, Scarlett O'Hara always got what she wanted.

With all the O'Hara sisters finally ready, they left for Twelve Oaks, the Wilkes' plantation.

Ella felt her nerves began to rise, she felt so out of place at these social events. She never knew what to say as her mind would go blank when her nerves took over. Of course, Scarlett had no problems making conversation, but she got a lot of practice entertaining all her beaux.

The steps of Twelve Oaks were active with the arrival of guests. The O'Hara sisters made their way to the top to be greeted by the Host. Mr John Wilkes and Miss India Wilkes were standing by the door to greet all their guests as they arrived.

"Miss Ella, Miss Scarlett a pleasure as always."

"Ella. Scarlett."

Mr Wilkes welcomed the twins with a kiss on the back of their hands. Whereas India gave Ella a smile and Scarlett a glare.

"India, how elegant you look in that dress!"

"Why thank you Ella, you look especially pretty yourself today."

"Yes, well I've been working my magic on my twin this morning, India, so you better hold on to your beaux, if you have any that is."

Ella gave Scarlett a firm, but discrete nudge with her elbow and kept smiling at India.

"We won't keep you from the rest of your guests any longer, India. I'm sure we'll have a better chance to catch up later."

With that said, Ella took Scarlett by the elbow and they entered the house before Scarlett could get herself into any more trouble.

"Do you really have to taunt her Scarlett?"

"She's just jealous Stuart prefers my company to hers, not that I can blame him."

"But there's no reason to rub it in her face!"

Scarlett smirked at her sister and shrugged with indifference. She didn't care if India Wilkes liked her, she had plenty of beaux to keep her entertained. She spotted Cathleen Calvert over by the grand staircase and unlinked her arm from her sisters and went to join her friend.

"Cathleen!"

"Scarlett!"

Ella watched as her sister chatted away to Cathleen, the only girl here who could be classed as Scarlett's friend, probably because she had the second most beaux in the county after Scarlett.

"Miss O'Hara?"

Ella turned to see a vaguely familiar petite girl with a childlike face approach her.

"Miss Hamilton?"

"Oh, I'm so pleased you remember me Miss O'Hara and please do call me Melly."

"Miss Melly, it is wonderful to see you again, it must be while since your last visit and must call me Ella."

"Yes, I can hardly remember the last time I was here. Are you still as fond of reading as you were Ella?"

"Very much so Melly. I'm currently reading about Europe, it's such a fascinating place and I do hope I will be given the opportunity to visit there one day."

"Ashley's been to Europe, I'm sure he could tell you all about his personal experiences. Why don't you join us later for barbeque?"

Ella could see Melly becoming a great friend and eagerly agreed to join her and Ashley for barbeque later. Melly rested her small hand on Ella's arm with a gentle smile.

"Wonderful. I was looking for Ashley, so I'll see you later Ella."

Alone Ella looked towards the stairs for her sister. Scarlett was making her way upstairs with Cathleen; both girls kept glancing down the stairs behind them and Cathleen was enthusiastically whispering something to Scarlett. Following their glances Ella saw a man leaning on the banister at the bottom of the stairs clearly focused on something.

Ella observed the man. He was certainly without a doubt a man. He towered over all the other guests even though he wasn't standing completely up straight. His shoulders seemed twice the width of any male Ella had ever seen. He looked strong and Ella was sure that if he didn't have his jacket on she would be able to clearly see his muscles under his shirt. It was unseemly for a gentleman to have such a build, and Ella wondered who this man could be and what he was doing here.

Ella couldn't help but walk closer to the staircase, she wanted to see his face. She made her way to the other side of the staircase to him, so she could see his face without being in his line of sight.

His face was swarthy, it had a look she could only compare to the description of the pirates she had read about. He must spend a lot of time outside, maybe even at sea, Ella thought. His hair was black and slicked back neatly across his head, a small tidy moustache framed his upper lip, which was curled up in a smirk. His eyes were dark as night and seemed to be burning with desire. Ella's racing heart suddenly started to ache, as she noticed the object of that desire was, of course, her sister Scarlett.

Ella inwardly sighed. Her shy and gentle nature often left her feeling invisible. On the odd occasion she was grateful for this, but at this moment she wished, as she often did, that she wasn't so… herself. A man like that would never notice me, Ella thought, they'll always want Scarlett. Ella looked away, unable to bare the reminder of a life that, she believed, would always remain just a dream to her.

However, whilst Ella was lost in her thoughts, she did not notice that the strange man's gaze had moved. He was now watching Ella, noticing that although this girl was almost an exact replica of the girl he was just admiring on the stairs, this girl held herself very differently. Whilst the girl who was obviously her twin showed herself off, this girl was hidden within herself. Surely, she was too young to feel so disheartened by life, he thought and for some reason the man was intrigued by Ella.

This barbeque may turn out to be more interesting than he anticipated.


	3. Denial

**Chapter 3: Denial**

It was the perfect day for a barbeque and Ella had a lovely time sitting with Melanie and Ashley.

Whilst Scarlett sat surrounded by her beaux, Ella was entranced as Ashley told her all about his grand tour to Europe a few years ago and she longed for the day she could cross the ocean and see for herself all the wonderful culture Ashley was describing.

As the day grew later and the sun rose higher, the ladies left the men and retired upstairs for their afternoon nap.

"You had to keep Ashley all to yourself, didn't you Ella, he barely even looked in my direction!"

Ella turned to face her sister who had a furious look on her face.

"Honestly Scarlett, he probably couldn't see past the swarm of men surrounding you. Anyway, why do you care? He's marrying Melly and that's that."

"Melly, is it? Best friends already are you? And I can hardly believe Ashley wants to marry such a bore when he can have me."

"Melly is not a bore and yes, I can see her becoming a very good friend to me. You don't mean that Scarlett, you don't want Ashley, not really, and you know it. Give up your childish dream of being Mrs Ashley Wilkes and you'll be a lot happier, I guarantee it."

Frustrated, Scarlett flung herself on the bed she was sharing with Ella.

"That's what you think."

Ella rolled her eyes at her sister's childish behaviour and laid down next to her.

A little while later Ella quietly got dressed and tiptoed pass the sleeping girls out of the room. She headed towards the Wilkes' library. It was the biggest collection of books in the county and Ella couldn't resist a chance to explore it for a new book to read.

Entering the library, Ella happily sighed at the sight of all the books. She decided to start on the left side of the room, looking over each bookcase, picking out books which piqued her interest to peruse.

Meanwhile Scarlett was getting dressed and without noticing her sister absence left the room in search of Ashley. Hearing someone coming she dashed into the library, unknowingly joining her sister.

The noise of Scarlett's entry distracted Ella from the book she was currently absorbed by. She turned around to face the door, putting the book down on a nearby table.

"Scarlett?!"

Scarlett whipped around to face her sister.

"Ella, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same sister. I was looking for a new book."

Scarlett's nose scrunched up in frustration as Ella was ruining her plan and went back to peeking through the small opening of the open door.

"You have to leave Ella. He'll never admit his true feelings with you in the same room."

"Who won't?"

A male voice called out, it was Ashley Wilkes.

"Scarlett?"

Realising what her sister was planning Ella desperately whispered at her.

"Ashley? Scarlett don't!"

Panicking Scarlett pushed Ella over the back of the sofa just before Ashley entered the room.

"Scarlett, what are you doing in here?"

Ella would have rolled right off the sofa and onto the floor if not for a strong pair of arms catching her around the waist and halting her fall.

Ella found herself staring into a pair of familiar dark eyes. Wearing an expression of surprise and amusement the man Ella had been admiring earlier was now lying beneath her. In this position, with her hands resting on his chest, Ella realised she was right in her observations earlier. She could feel the muscles of his broad shoulders under her fingertips. Seeing that he was about to speak, Ella quickly put a finger to his lips and tilted her head towards where Scarlett and Ashley were talking.

"I… Ashley I…"

"What is it darling, a secret to tell me?"

"Yes. Ashley, I love you. Oh I love you so much and I know you love me too! You just can marry that horrid girl, you just can't!"

Ella shook her head in disbelief at her sister's words. Oh Scarlett, what are you doing, she thought. Scarlett's words drifted out of Ella's hearing as she once again became very aware of the very handsome man she was currently lying on top of.

The man had been dosing on the sofa in the library, making himself scarce from the gentleman he had upset earlier with his dim view of the coming war. He was woken by the entry of the girl who was currently lying on top of him. He had watched her as she began to explore the bookcases which surrounded the room. She looked happier, more at peace, than when he had noticed her in the foyer earlier. Obviously, books were an escape for her. He though this an odd pastime for a southern belle, but it only made her intrigue him further.

"Are you okay?"

He gestured to their position, knowing that, as a lady, this girl must be mortified at their current position.

Ella nodded at the man's mouthed words, a faint blush covering her cheeks. She was completely horrified that she was lying on top of a man, a man she didn't even know. A lady should never find herself in such a position.

"Ella, Ashley's gone."

Hearing her sister, strong arms lifted Ella up and placed her on her feet. He stood with her, removing his hands from her waist and instead took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

"Rhett Butler at your service Miss...?"

"Ella O'Hara."

Scarlett's eyes widened in shock at hearing a voice other than Ella's and looked between Rhett, Ella and the sofa.

"Ella?"

Ella shrugged at her sister, after all it was Scarlett who pushed her over the sofa, unknowingly, onto Rhett.

"Sir you should have made your presence known."

"And interrupted your heart-warming declaration of love, I think not."

"You sir, are no gentleman!"

"And you are no Lady."

Seeing he had sufficient riled Scarlett up, Rhett gave a small bow to Ella.

"I am sorry for the unpleasantness Miss O'Hara. I hope to have the pleasure of your company again, but perhaps in a more appropriate setting."

Ella blushed at Rhett's words and the grin that accompanied them, but gave a nod in reply.

After Rhett had closed the door behind him, Ella's embarrassment over took her, causing her to need to sit on the sofa. Scarlett rushed around the sofa to sit next to Ella, who had buried her face in her hands.

"Ella, are you okay?"

"He was so close to me Scarlett; I've never been so close to a man!"

Scarlett wrapped her arm around her sister in comfort.

"It's exciting and terrifying at the same time isn't it. And that Rhett Butler is so intense! Earlier he was staring at me in such a way that I felt he knew what I looked like in my shimmy! I would believe he fits your criteria of a man Ella."

Ella scowled at her sister before burying her face in her hands once more. This caused Scarlett to realise that Ella was not up to her teasing. Her reached up and took her sisters hands in hers, resting them on her lap.

"Ella, are you okay?"

"Yes Scarlett, just a bit embarrassed at being in such a position with a man."

"He didn't try anything did he?"

"Oh no, Mr Butler was the perfect gentleman, considering the circumstances."

"Gentleman! Haven't you heard about his reputation? He's not received, not even by his own family!"

Before Ella could inquire further, a commotion outside distracted the sisters and caused them to rush to the window. Outside all the men were mounting their horses and galloping off down the road shouting of war. This caused very different reactions from the O'Hara twins; Scarlett was mad, while Ella was upset.

"Great, now all we're going to hear about is war, as if everybody doesn't talk about it enough already!"

"War means death, unnecessary death. Oh Scarlett, how many of our boys are going to die?"

"Ashley won't die, he's so brave and such a good fighter."

Ella grabbed her sister's arms and gave her a gentle shake. Ella had read about war and the destruction it brought.

"Scarlett, you don't understand. No one's safe at war, no matter how brave or smart you are. Everyone loses in the end."

"Fiddle-dee-dee Ella. Don't say such depressing things. I've got to say goodbye to Ashley before he leaves."

Before Ella could say another word, Scarlett had rushed out of the room. Ella considered going after her sister, but instead ungracefully collapsed onto the sofa once more. I've had enough of Scarlett's drama for one day, she thought.

Acknowledging she was alone in the room, Ella allowed herself to ponder over the experience which had just taken place. Dark eyes and strong arms, Rhett Butler had consumed Ella's mind. She remembered the feel of his muscular body underneath hers, the tickle of his moustache as he kissed her hand, and the comfort she felt at having his arms around her. Scarlett was right, he certainly fit her description of a man.

Ella shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts, a Lady didn't have such improper thoughts.

I'm not Scarlett and no man will cause me to lose my head, she thought.


	4. Truth

**Chapter Four: Truth**

Ella discreetly made her way out of the library, suddenly remembering she wasn't meant to be in there, especially alone.

Soon after she was approached by a very eager Charles Hamilton.

"You must know Miss O'Hara that I, well I love you and it would be my greatest honour if you agree to be my wife."

Ella sighed, the boy was so nervous that he hadn't even looked her in the eye yet, if he had he might have noticed they were blue and not green.

"Mr Hamilton, I believe you have mistaken me for my sister."

Charles' face grew red at her words and properly looked for the first time at who he had just proposed to.

"Miss Ella! I'm… I… I'm so sorry."

"Don't trouble yourself, but I suggest you rethink your intentions Charles Hamilton. Why you are practically promised to Honey Wilkes, and I thought you were a gentleman."

Charles was even more embarrassed and slightly affronted at being called ungentlemanly.

Ella gave him a curtsy and made her way outside onto the porch. She closed her eyes and pointed her face towards the afternoon sun, relaxing in its warmth.

Rhett Butler had made his way onto the porch to watch the chaos which accompanied the announcement of the war. Looking to his left he noticed Miss Ella O'Hara resting against the porch banister, head tilted back, eyes closed and face basking in the afternoon sun. Rhett grinned at the sight, and Ella become more intriguing at each meeting.

"Out without a bonnet Miss O'Hara, why would a Lady risk her complexion in such a way?"

Ella opened her eyes to find Rhett Butler standing next to her.

"A few minutes won't do me any harm Mr Butler."

"You left a red faced and stuttering Mr Hamilton in the foyer, whatever could he have done for you to cause him such distress."

Ella could hear the amusement in Rhett's voice and something about the man made her feel comfortable in his presence.

"He mistook me for my sister and proposed to me. So, I tried to save my sister from making a rash mistake and told him he wasn't a gentleman, since he is practically promised to Honey Wilkes and yet goes around proposing to any girl he sees."

"How could anyone mistake you for your sister."

It wasn't a question, but Ella answered anyway.

"Very easily and quite often I assure you."

Rhett studied the young girl next to him. Miss Ella O'Hara was refined and would surely grow up to be the lady her mother had groomed her to become. Her sister however was a child and probably always would be.

"You'll never have to worry about that with me. For twins, you and your sister could not be more different."

Ella glanced over at Rhett to find him studying her. His intense gaze made her blush and squirm. She felt uncomfortable and self-conscious at being observed under his gaze. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear in her nervousness and looked down as she was unable to hold his stare. Still, for some reason she believed him, she believed he would never mistake her for her sister, and this made Ella smile.

"You looked positively entranced at Ashley Wilkes at the barbeque, I hope you and your sister don't share the same opinion of him."

Ella gave Rhett a look which said she didn't appreciate him bringing up what they had witnessed in the library.

"He was telling me about his Grand Tour. You see it is a dream of mine to travel to Europe one day."

"Is that so? Paris is my favourite place on earth, and London a close second. I highly recommend you take up the opportunity to visit when it presents itself."

"You've been to Europe?!"

Rhett smiled at Ella's enthusiasm.

"Many times."

"Oh my, you're very lucky Mr Butler."

"Anyone would think Georgia is not to your liking Miss O'Hara."

"Oh, please call me Ella, Mr Butler. I do like it here, but everywhere is the same, no matter where you go. A change would be nice and from what I have read Europe seems so very different. Though now we're at war it might be a while before I get the chance to see for myself."

"I believe you are correct in that assumption I'm afraid."

They both shared a sad smile.

"Although, I expect I will be visiting England a lot in the not too distant future."

"Because of the war you mean."

"Indeed, Miss Ella."

"If I were braver I would ask you to take me with you, before the war really begins."

Ella sighed. Despite her hopes and dreams she just couldn't bring herself to go against her mother's teachings in such a way. Ella tensed. How could she say such a thing to a man? She just felt so comfortable talking to him, something Ella had never experienced before. Before Ella could let slip anymore inappropriate remarks, or Rhett could reply, Ella decided she should take her leave.

"I think I'll go find my sister now, before Mr Hamilton does."

Rhett took her hand in his and kissed it as he did in the library. Ella's breath caught and her heart raced at his action.

"It has been a pleasure conversing with you Miss Ella. I hope we meet again."

"As do I Mr Butler."

Rhett grinned at the affect he had on the young Lady and watched as Ella practically ran away from him with as much grace as she could muster.

Over the next few weeks, weddings and war were the only topics of conversation. This was no different in the O'Hara household as Scarlett was busy planning her wedding to Charles Hamilton. Ella had been too late to stop Scarlett accepting his proposal and their mother has had no luck since, trying to convince Scarlett to change her mind or at least postpone it until after the war. One evening Ella joined Scarlett in her bedroom to try to change her mind, she knew her best chance was to appeal to Scarlett's vanity.

"Are you really sure you want to get married right now Scarlett, with the war just starting. You do realise you'll most likely end up a widow because of this war. Do you really want to have to wear black at sixteen!"

Although this made Scarlett pause it wasn't enough to change her mind.

"You don't know Charles will die Ella, the war will be over soon anyway. They say one battle is all it will take."

"The people saying that are proud fools."

"They know more about war than you do sister."

"As a widow there would be no dances, in fact no balls or social outings of any kind!"

Ella knew Scarlett loved nothing more than dancing and wearing pretty dresses and hoped that was enough to put her off rushing into marriage, at least for the moment.

"If I were you, I would at least wait until after the war before you catch a husband in your web of charms."

"Maybe your right Ella."

Scarlett talked to Charles and told him she didn't want to rush their wedding.

"It's such a special day and I want to do it properly Charles. In the meantime, I can get to know you and your family better before I become a part of it. Do you mind waiting until after the war, it will over soon anyway?"

Charles Hamilton didn't mind; he was happy with the knowledge Scarlett was waiting for him and was firm in the belief that the war would be won shortly.

Scarlett had to watch as the love of her life got married to Melanie Hamilton. As Ashley Wilkes doted on his new wife with adoration, all Scarlett could do was imagine herself in place of Melanie.

Once the men had left to fight in the war, the O'Hara twins, especially Scarlett, found themselves with a limited number of distractions.

"War has ruined all my fun! It's so boring here without any beaux or barbeques or balls. Is it really going to be like this as long as the war is going on?"

"I'm afraid so Scarlett."

Ellen O'Hara found her oldest daughters in Ella's room, both looking decidedly bored.

"Darlings, whatever's the matter?"

"The war has taken away all my fun Mother."

"How about a trip to your Aunts in Charleston?"

Scarlett immediately declined, but Ella was rather intrigued by the idea of being by the ocean.

"Well, I received a letter today from Mrs Wilkes inviting the both of you to stay with her, at her Aunts in Atlanta. Scarlett, she's looking forward to getting to know her future sister in law better and apparently you became good friends at the Wilkes' barbeque earlier this summer, Ella."

"Oh yes Mother. That sounds wonderful."

Atlanta was a city and Scarlett knew it would be so much more exciting than the country.

"Melly? I would like to see her again. Maybe I could travel onto Charleston for a while and join Scarlett in Atlanta later?"

"If that is what you wish my dear, I shall write the necessary letters."

"Thank you Mother!"


	5. Interest

**Chapter Five: Interest**

It wasn't long before Scarlett and Ella were on the train to Atlanta. Scarlett would be met by Melly at Atlanta while Ella would continue onto Charleston with Prissy. Scarlett couldn't understand why her twin was so anxious to visit their aunts, but Ella was really looking forward to seeing the sea. It had been so long since she last visited her aunts that she could barely remember the ocean at all. If Ella ever got to fulfil her dreams she would have to cross the vast ocean to reach Europe. For someone who had never even been swimming in anything larger than a pond and certainly never travelled in a boat, this was an overwhelming thought.

As the train pulled into Charleston station Ella felt her excitement rise. She had never travelled and stayed somewhere by herself and she was looking forward to the small amount of freedom she would have, and the reprieve from her sister. As much as she loved Scarlett, she would enjoy the chance to be noticed for once, to be herself and not a twin.

With a spring in her step Ella departed the train and looked around for her aunts. Her memories of them were vague, but she was sure she would recognise them by sight. It wasn't long before she found them, or rather, heard them. Apparently, Ella had no reason to worry, for her aunts recognised her.

"Ella! Over here, Ella!"

She carefully made her way through the crowd which had formed on the station platform, over to her aunts and was immediately embraced by them.

"Oh my, how you have grown!"

"And into such a beautiful young lady Ella!"

"You look so much like your mother."

Ella blushed at the compliments and the attention her aunts were drawing with their exclamations.

"That's very kind of you to say, Aunt Pauline, Aunt Eulalie. Thank you ever so much for having me to stay."

"It's our pleasure dear."

"Now we know you're a country girl Ella, but do not worry we will help you become accustomed to city life before you know it!"

As Ella followed her aunts to their carriage trying, and failing, to keep up with their constant babbling, she wondered if maybe for once Scarlett was right.

Ella's first few days in Charleston were spent attending tea parties and sewing circles whilst being introduced by her aunts to all the ladies of Charleston's high society. In fact, Ella was sure she had meet everyone there was to meet in Charleston.

One evening Ella was sitting in the drawing room after dinner reading a book, barely listening while her aunts told her of their plans for tomorrow. At hearing the name Butler, Ella's ears picked up. Apparently, Eleanor Butler had invited them over for tea tomorrow.

"Butler? Is she related to Rhett Butler?"

"Ella! How do you know about Rhett Butler?"

Taken aback by her aunt's dismay at her mention of Mr Butler.

"I met him at the Wilkes barbeque not long ago."

"Goodness Ella! Don't you know about his reputation?"

"Whatever do you mean Aunt Pauline?"

"He is not received my dear, not even by his own family."

Ella vaguely remembered Scarlett mentioning Mr Butler was not received.

"Why ever not?"

Her aunts hesitated and shared a look. For some reason, they didn't want to tell her, Ella realised.

"We'll just say that he ruined a girl's reputation and then refused to marry her."

Ella didn't want to believe that they were talking about the same man. She had thought fondly of Rhett since the barbeque. He kept her confidence over the library situation, and her moment of absentmindedness when she basically said she'd run away with him. Ella was so grateful no one else knew of her unladylike behaviour, though very embarrassed to have acted in such a way at all.

"Oh, but he was ever such the gentleman when I met him."

"Yes, well, here in Charleston it is best not to mention that man."

"But Pauline I am sure Eleanor would be grateful to hear of his wellbeing. He is still her son after all."

Eulalie turned to Ella.

"It will just be the four of us tomorrow so I would mention him, but gently Ella."

The next day Ella and her aunts were sitting having tea with Eleanor Butler. The Butlers home was grand, and the parlour they were currently sitting in was decorated beautifully. Ella couldn't help but admire the rose patterned tea service they were using. She nervously ran her fingers over the small red rose buds on the tea cup she was holding.

"Do you like roses Ella?"

Ella looked up at being asked a direct question by Mrs Butler, who had noticed her attentions on her fine china.

"Oh yes, Mrs Butler. I think all flowers are beautiful."

"Charleston must be very different from what you are used to Ella. What is it like in the country?"

"It is very different Mrs Butler. The country is generally quieter, though we have lots of large gatherings to make up for it."

Ella hesitated whether she should bring up Rhett or not, but if it was her son she would want to know of his wellbeing.

"In fact, not long ago my neighbour, John Wilkes, had a barbeque. It was quite the event, families from all over Georgia came. I believe I met someone you know Mrs Butler."

"Oh really? Pray tell."

"Your son, Rhett."

The silence which followed cause Ella to blush and continue her attentions on the cup still in her hands.

"You met my… I mean, did he seem well to you, Ella?"

Ella looked up at Mrs Butler again, who although she tried to hide it, seemed choked up about news of her son. Ella smiled at her.

"He looked extremely well Mrs Butler. It was a pleasure to meet such a gentleman."

"I'm glad."

Mrs Butler looked pleased, but slightly surprised at Rhett being called a gentleman and intrigued that he had acted as such with this young lady.

Ella's aunts changed the subject, discussing some gossip about a few young girls which was going around.

Eleanor Butler quietly observed the young lady sitting before her. Although Ella has an air of intelligence about her and was obviously kind and gentle, the girl was also shy and uncomfortable in social situations, happy to let others carry the conversation. She would never have pegged her son for being attracted to a timid woman and she wondered what their meeting had consisted of, that he went out of his way to act a gentleman. Though, Eleanor supposed hopefully, I didn't raise him to be rude, maybe he isn't as much of a scallywag as they make him out to be.

Mrs Butler had no way of knowing that her son was contemplating Ella as well. Rhett treated Ella the way he thought she deserved, like a lady, but she surprised him with her actions. She chose to stay lying on top of a man rather than interrupt her sister's declaration of love. She also risked getting freckles, which may seem like a small act of rebellion, but it still amused Rhett to see. Not even mentioning her interest in travelling to Europe. Rhett knew most those southern girls hadn't been further than Savannah, and never would. Yet Ella dreamed of a life far away from home. Rhett was well travelled and was stunned to find a lady who wanted to see the world. It seemed a waste that once Ella married it was unlikely she would ever get to this.

Rhett couldn't help, but remember the feel of having the blushing maiden in his arms that day when he caught her around her tiny waist and had her breasts pressed against his chest. Her unawareness of her own beauty dumbfounded Rhett. Despite this Rhett was glad he was unlikely to cross paths with Ella O'Hara again, for he was not a marrying man and such a lady deserved that.


	6. Curiosity

**Chapter Six: Curiosity**

It was early enough in the morning that the streets were still quiet as Ella walked through Charleston towards the ocean. Her aunts whirlwind tour had slowed down enough that Ella finally had a morning free to explore by herself. Ella found a bench away from the main streets which overlooked the docks and began to watch the sailors hard at work loading the ships. She tried to picture herself, one day, travelling across the vast expanse of water on one of these elegant wooden ships. It seemed too much like a dream to be a real possibility.

After a while she spotted a sailor carrying a crate onto one of the ships. He was a large man, dressed in tailored trousers and a loose shirt which was rolled up at the sleeves and open wide at the neck, exposing his chest. Ella blushed as she could see his well-defined muscles as he carried what she imagined was a very heavy crate. Watching the man, Ella was overcome by a sense of familiarity.

"Mr Butler?" she whispered.

The sailor had now deposited the crate on the ship and was making his way back onto the dock when he looked up. Ella's breath caught in her throat. Will he recognise me, she wondered? She looked down and wrung her hands in her lap. Ella always got nervous at the prospect of having to socialise with someone. She was only comfortable with people she saw on a regular basis, daily ideally.

"Miss Ella O'Hara, what a pleasure it is to see you again."

Ella felt a deep blush overcome her face at his words and took a deep steadying breath before looking up at him.

"Mr Butler! What a surprise to see you again."

"A good surprise I hope?"

"Of course."

He sat down next to her on the bench, his long legs stretched out before him with the arm nearest Ella resting across the back of the bench.

Ella felt herself blush again and twisted her clutched hands together as his closeness made her nervous. She still remembered clearly that day at Twelves Oaks, as since that day in April, Ella had recalled it many times. The thoughts that accompanied her memories filled Ella with shame, for they were thoughts no lady should have. Those thoughts plagued her now as what she had felt of his body beneath hers that day, was now on display right beside her.

"What brings you to Charleston Miss Ella?"

Rhett could sense Ella's unease and though part of him was amused by it, he wanted her to be comfortable around him. After that day at Twelve Oaks part of Rhett hoped he would never run into the southern belle who almost made him want to be a gentleman. He wasn't a marrying man and Ella O'Hara was a marrying woman. For this reason alone, Rhett should have stayed away when he spotted her here, but something drew him to her. Rhett didn't know what it was about her that enticed him, but he intended to find out.

"I'm visiting my aunts, Pauline and Eulalie Robillard."

"Robillard. I believe they are friends of my mothers."

"Yes. I met her a few days ago."

"Was she well?"

Ella smiled at Rhett's concern.

"She was, very well and even more so to know that you were well when I last saw you."

"Thank you, Miss Ella. I hope you didn't have the misfortune of meeting my father."

"No. Mr Butler…"

"Speak your mind Miss Ella."

"Why can't your mother see how you are for herself?"

"My father kicked me out. I am sure if he could have stripped me of his name he would have."

"Oh Rhett!"

Ella unconsciously rested her hand on his forearm in a gesture of comfort. It pained her to hear of the treatment Rhett endured from his own father.

Rhett felt her hand on his arm and looked down at it.

Ella's eyes followed his. She gasped and went to take her hand away.

Rhett's own hand caught hers and held it between his arm and his own hand for a moment before relinquishing it.

"Oh my, I should let you get back to work Mr Butler."

"I believe the Captain can do as he pleases."

"Captain?"

"I've been promoted, Miss Ella. You may now address me as Captain Butler."

"Congratulations!"

"Some clever fellow thought it would be prudent to sail to England as soon as possible, before the blockade can be set up and named me Captain."

Rhett's eyes twinkled with amusement and Ella got the sense that the clever fellow he was referring to was himself.

After that morning, they started a daily occurrence. Ella would leave her aunts for an early morning stroll and make her way to that same bench by the docks. Rhett would join her and they would have friendly conversations, mainly consisting of Rhett describing all the places he had visited over the years and Ella the books she had read of those places. Due to this daily interaction Ella became more and more comfortable around Rhett and she began to truly enjoy and look forward to his company.

One morning Ella asked Rhett what it was like to sail on a ship.

"Freeing. You've never been on a ship, have you?"

"No, not even a boat."

"Well, that will change today."

Rhett stood up and offered his arm to Ella with a grin.

"Allow me to escort you onto my ship, my lady."

Ella looked up at Rhett and any argument she might have had with herself about propriety flew out of her mind. He looked especially handsome in that moment. His excitement to help her experience something new made him radiate with happiness. Ella had never seen him look so carefree before, so unguarded and it made her happy to know that she was the cause of such an expression.

Ella stood up, took his arm and joined in with his teasing formality.

"Why, I would be delighted, kind sir."

Ella let Rhett lead her down onto the dock his ship was at. The ship was rocking slightly with the waves caused by the wind. Ella knew she had awful balance and moments of embarrassing clumsiness and so Ella very cautiously walked up the ramp to the ship, one step at a time. Luck was not on her side as a particularly rough wave rocked the ship and Ella's balance faltered. She verged dangerously over the left side of the ramp and her heart stopped.

Arms wrapped around her waist and steadied her against a tall body. Rhett lifted her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way onto the ship.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

Ella looked up to see Rhett grinning and she felt her cheeks go warm. Ella felt like her cheeks were permanently red around Rhett. She was amazed by his strength and sureness of foot whilst carrying her up the ramp. He put her down on the ships deck, keeping one hand on her back until she was balanced.

"Thank you, Captain Butler."

"My pleasure, Miss Ella. It takes a while to find your sea legs, but feel free to explore a bit."

Ella looked around the ship and made her way to the front of it.

Standing on the ship, looking out at the open water, Ella imagined what it would be like if she just left her life behind. She could stay on this ship and sail across the ocean, away from the coming war and all the consequences of it, away from southern society and its stuffy rules. Her dreams were within reach and in this moment, she was so close to reaching out and making them a reality, but she couldn't leave her family, especially now with the war coming. Ella just couldn't let her family go through this war while she ran away. For now, Ella closed her eyes, let the wind brush through her hair and pushed everything out of her mind. It was freeing.

Rhett loved the sea. Nothing beat the feeling of freedom he got when sailing and as he watched Ella at the bow of his ship, he could see that she felt it to. He knew she longed to be free of the life she was born into, the kind of freedom he had. Although intelligent and willing to learn, Ella was gentle and kind, which led Rhett to wonder whether she would be cut out for this kind of life. She would need someone to help her, guide her, he thought, but where she would find such a person he did not know. A small voice inside his head said he could be that person, but he pushed that voice far to the back of his mind.

The rest of the morning was spent with Rhett explaining the workings of the ship, all the terms used and what things were called. The stern, the helm, Ella was joining learning all these new things. The words she spoke to Scarlett filled her mind. _If I were to have a husband, it would be nice if he could teach me things, if he was knowledgeable about the world._ Rhett was certainly worldly and happy to teach her his knowledge, Ella thought. He was exactly what she described to Scarlett. Her heart sunk, she knew a man such as Rhett would never see her as someone he could marry. Ella decided she would have to be content with being Rhett's friend, although she wondered if maybe it was too late to shield her heart.


	7. Awe

**Chapter Seven: Awe**

The next morning Ella and Rhett were having their usual morning meeting. Ella had received a letter from Scarlett. Charles Hamilton had died and the household was now in mourning. Scarlett had demanded that Ella come to Atlanta right away. Poor Melanie, Ella thought. Ella was wondering how to tell Rhett that this would be their last morning together when he gave her an opening.

"I never asked how long you were staying in Charleston, Miss Ella."

"Actually, I have to leave Charleston earlier than I had planned. I received a letter from Scarlett yesterday, her fiancé Charles Hamilton has died."

"My condolences. I bet your sister is distraught. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. My aunts convinced me to stay for the dance this evening, but I couldn't put off leaving much longer. Melanie and Scarlett need me in Atlanta."

"I wouldn't have thought Scarlett needed much comforting."

"Perhaps not, but with the others now in mourning she needs my company to help stave off her boredom."

"Indeed. Well that's a mighty shame. I shall miss our mornings together."

"As will I. Will you be attending the dance this evening?"

"I doubt I'd be welcome, the scoundrel that I am."

Ella was disappointed. That meant that this was their goodbye.

"I suppose this is goodbye then."

"Indeed. Be careful in Atlanta, I'd like to say the war will be over soon, but…"

"I'll be fine and away from the fighting. You are the one who will be out there in the thick of it. Blockade running is dangerous."

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Rhett stood, took Ella's hand and kissed it making Ella's heart flutter.

"Goodbye Miss Ella."

"Goodbye."

Ella watched Rhett walk away and wondered if she would ever see the man again.

Later that afternoon Ella was getting ready for the dance when her aunts walked in. Aunt Pauline was carrying a large garment box.

"We wanted to thank you Ella for keeping us old women company these past weeks, you've been an absolute delight."

"Oh, that's very kind of you, but you really didn't need to…"

While Aunt Pauline put the box on her bed, Aunt Eulalie came over to Ella, took her arm and lead her over to the bed.

"Now, now, you must accept it Ella, it's in your size."

Ella opened the box to find a violet evening gown. She had never seen such a beautiful dress and she knew that if Scarlett was here she would be mighty jealous. She hugged the dress to her body.

"Oh! Thank you, Aunt Eulalie, Aunt Pauline. Thank you ever so much!"

When Ella was dressed she gazed at herself in the mirror. She had never thought herself as beautiful, but in this dress, she felt like a princess. Apparently purple was her colour. For once she was excited to attend a social event. She felt her heart twinge with disappointment that Rhett wouldn't be there, but she was determined not to let that dampen her enjoyment of tonight.

Rhett was standing against the wall opposite the entrance to the hall keeping an eye on the guests arriving. After his farewell to Ella this morning he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he might never see her again. Rhett had to see her one more time and so decided to attend the dance. One time when he glanced at the entrance he did a double take and stood in awe of the woman who had just entered the room. She was a vision. The woman was petite, her purple dress hugged her small waist and showed off her curves. Her hair was piled on top of her head exposing the delicate features of her face, which was glowing with the brightness of her smile and the excitement glistening in her eyes.

Suddenly Rhett realised that this woman was in fact Ella. The reason he was here, the girl he had been waiting to walk into this room, was now right before him. He stood there paralyzed, gazing at her in a new light. She looked every bit the lady he knew she could be. Shaking himself free of his immobility he walked towards her. When Ella noticed him walking towards her, she stared at him in shock and happiness.

"Captain Butler, what are you… I mean I though you said…"

"I couldn't miss the chance to see you again. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Don't be silly, of course I am. You just took me by surprise."

Rhett held his arm out to her.

"Will you honour me with this dance, Miss Ella O'Hara?"

Ella didn't even remember accepting as she found herself on the dance floor with Rhett's arm wrapped around her. They danced in a dream like daze. She couldn't believe that he was here and even more so that he was dancing with her. She wasn't even nervous, all thoughts of her less than graceful dancing skills and worries of stepping on his toes barely entered her mind. Rhett was a wonderful dancer and led her round the room effortlessly. Ella had never been so happy and just let herself savour the feeling of being in his arms.

Ella smiled up at Rhett with such a profound look of happiness that Rhett's heart couldn't help but melt under her gaze. He never wanted to let go of the woman in his arms. It was this thought that woke Rhett from his haze. The fear of never seeing her again had clouded his judgement. By dancing with her he was playing with her emotions, for he could never be anything to her. He couldn't love her. Rhett panicked at the feelings Ella was causing to stir within him. He stopped dancing and let go of Ella.

Ella watched with wide eyes as Rhett left her, still standing on the dance floor, without a word.

"Rhett?"

Rhett left the room so hastily he didn't even hear Ella call him by his name for the first time.

Ella left the dance soon after. On the way back to her aunts she played the scene in her head over and over again. She couldn't understand why Rhett left so suddenly and without a word. It was so unlike him and she could not fathom what she had done to make him act in such a way. It was even more upsetting because that would be the last memory she had of him.

Ella didn't want Rhett's abrupt exit to be the last memory she had of him. She resolved to seek him out at the docks at first light tomorrow before her train departed.

So, Ella woke with the rising sun and made her way to the docks, but when she arrived Rhett's ship was gone. She walked up and down the docks in case she had remembered its location incorrectly, but it was nowhere to be found.

"They left before sunrise this morning Miss."

Ella turned around to find a sailor passing by and she nodded her head at him.

"Thank you."

Ella bottled down her despair and held herself together. She had to make her way back to her aunts so they could see her off on her train. She would wait until she was in private to fall apart.

Her aunts' goodbyes at the station were much demurer than their welcomes. They obviously sensed Ella's less than cheerful mood.

"Take care of yourself dearie."

"And know that you are welcome to visit again, anytime."

Ella embraced her aunts and said her goodbyes before boarding the train.

"Thank you ever so much and take care of yourselves."

Ella settled herself in her cabin and gazed out the window as Charleston faded away into the distance. A tear slowly made its way down her cheek. She would never find another man like Rhett. How could he leave her in such a callous way? She was so confused. Was this the real Rhett, was she finally seeing the scoundrel everyone made him out to be? Ella couldn't believe that. She wiped her tear away. Look at her, tearing up over a man. This wasn't her, she didn't need a man to make her happy. At least, that was what she had believed, before she met Rhett Butler.


	8. Jealousy

**Chapter Eight: Jealousy**

Ella had always told herself she didn't need a man, until she met Rhett Butler that is.

It had been almost a year since she had seen him and despite the way he left her mid-dance, she couldn't help, but miss his company. No matter how hard she tried to forget him her mind often wondered, reliving those precious mornings they had spent together.

Scarlett could tell something was off about her sister, but Ella had been tight lipped about her time in Charleston and so for now Scarlett shrugged it off as nothing serious.

Ella threw herself into Atlanta society; attending sewing circles, doing charity work and helping at the hospital with Melanie and Scarlett. The citizens of Atlanta were pleasantly surprised that the O'Hara twins were very different. Ella had won their approval with her gentle manners and willingness to help in whatever why she could.

Ella's biggest distraction came in the form of a bazaar to raise money for the cause. She had been asked to join the committee who was organising it and they had spent months getting ready. Ella had never made so many pillowcases in her life!

On the day of the bazaar Ella spent the afternoon with the other ladies on the committee, decorating the hall.

Ella was handling a booth at the bazaar. As Melly and Aunt Pittypat were in mourning they couldn't attend social functions. Mrs Merriwether had offered to be Ella's chaperone, and Scarlett's chaperone as Ella had insisted that Scarlett be allowed to attend. Scarlett was meant to be helping Ella with the booth, but there was no way she was going to stand behind a booth when she could be dancing.

Rhett had to see her again. He wanted to prove to himself that any feelings he might have had for her were gone. So here he was in Atlanta attending a bazaar for the cause. He had spotted Ella manning a booth. He tried not to watch her too much, for he worried that if he looked into her eyes he might not be able to resist her. Rhett had also noticed that Scarlett was here and wasn't surprised to see her dancing and laughing the night away. She may be child in a woman's body, but Scarlett sure knew how to have fun and didn't care much for what others thought of her. Thought not to the same degree as him, Rhett thought.

Scarlett made her way back over to Ella when there was a pause in the dancing.

"Enjoying yourself Scarlett?"

"Oh yes! It's been forever since I've danced so much! Thank you for bringing me with you Ella. I simply would have died of boredom otherwise."

The sisters were interrupted as Mr Meade's voice rang out across the room from the stage.

"Thank you all for being here tonight to help raise money for the cause. I want to thank all the ladies who have been hard at work making these fine items to sell. I especially want to thank our special guest, whom without his work running the blockade we would not have the supplies we need for the hospital to help our injured boys, Captain Rhett Butler!"

Ella gasped and looked around the hall for Rhett. She froze when she found him. There he was, as dashingly handsome as ever, bowing and grinning at his applaud. He looked over in Ella's direction and his grin grew.

"Oh no, what is _he_ doing here?"

Ella turned to see Scarlett behind her looking at Rhett with an angry expression. Before Ella or Scarlett could escape Rhett had already made his way over to them.

"Miss Scarlett, it's a pleasure to see you again and I must say you absolutely ravishing in that dress."

Scarlett anger diminished with the compliment. With all the stories Ella had told him about her sister, Rhett knew precisely how to win her over.

"Why, its very kind of you to notice Captain Butler."

Rhett glanced at Ella and offered a formal greeting.

"Miss O'Hara."

Ella forced out a reply.

"Captain Butler."

It hurt Ella that Rhett was pretending that this was the first time they had met since the barbeque. It was as if all those mornings spent together in Charleston never happened. Ella's eyes watered as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. All this time she had been wishing she could see him again and now she felt like a fool.

"Ladies and Gentlemen."

Everyone turned towards the stage as Mr Meade began to speak again.

"We have come up with, dare I say, an unorthodox method to raise more money for the hospital tonight. Gentlemen, if you and your chosen lady wish to lead the reel, you must bid for her!"

Gasps echoed around the room.

"20 dollars. 20 dollars for Miss Maybelle Merriwether!"

"25 dollars for Miss Fanny Elsing!"

"One hundred and fifty dollars, in gold."

"For which Lady, Captain Butler?"

Ella's heart stopped and she held her breath. She hadn't even noticed Rhett move away from them towards the stage.

"Miss Scarlett O'Hara."

Scarlett? A part of Ella died in that moment. She watched in disbelief as her sister made her way over to dance with Rhett.

His actions only confirmed her resolve. If he was going to ignore her then so be it. Ella wouldn't waste any more time thinking about Rhett Butler.

Her temper drove her confidence and when she was asked to dance the next dance she accepted. Right beside Scarlett and Rhett, Ella danced more than she had ever danced before. She laughed and smiled at her partners, channelling her inner Scarlett.

A small part of her hoped Rhett would be jealous, but she heard her sister's laughter and disappointment filled her. Of course, he would choose Scarlett over her. Scarlett was lively and passionate and fierce, she knew how to get and keep a man's attention. Clearly Ella's act wasn't attaining her desired result: Rhett's attention.

Rhett tried not to watch as Ella danced with everyone but him. He chose to dance with Scarlett because he knew it would hurt Ella and show he had no feelings for her. He was pushing her, and what he felt for her, away. He tried to focus on Scarlett, the girl in his arms, but he felt his jealousy rise. He remembered what it was like to dance with Ella, heavenly. It took all his strength not to push Scarlett away and take Ella in his arms. If only he was a marrying man.

Scarlett frowned as she noticed Rhett's attention wasn't solely focused on her. She turned up her charm and brought Rhett closer to her as if she wanted to whisper something to him.

Ella looked over to see Scarlett and Rhett indecently close, whispering into each other's ears. It was too much for Ella to take and she couldn't keep her Scarlett inspired charade up any longer. Her balance faltered and caused her to fall backwards. Everyone stopping dancing to look her way. Usually Ella would have been bright red with embarrassment, but all she could do was stare at Rhett and Scarlett, who had turned to look at the cause of the commotion.

When Rhett turned to see Ella sprawled on the floor, he almost stumbled backwards at the look in her eyes. Ella had the most heart-breaking expression on her face as she looked at him. Her face was drained of colour, her eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears, and her mouth parted in shock. Rhett felt a pain in his chest like he had never felt before. It was as if his heart was being torn in two.

Ella's dancing partner helped her up and asked if she was alright.

"Excuse me."

Ella raced towards the door. She couldn't bear to be in that room any longer. She found a bench in the gardens behind some bushes, sat down and let the tears she had been holding in fall. Until this moment Ella hadn't realised how deeply she felt for Rhett.

In the hall, the music and dancing had started again and Scarlett was determined to continue dancing with Rhett.

"Shouldn't you see if your sister is alright Scarlett."

"Oh, she's fine, just embarrassed at her clumsiness. Come, let's continue dancing!"

Rhett was astonished at Scarlett's behaviour and ashamed that he had been enjoying the company of someone who clearly had no heart.

"I think I've had enough for one night. Excuse me."

Rhett left Scarlett who he was sure would find someone else to dance with and left the hall in search of Ella. As he walked around the gardens he heard sobbing. Ella, he thought. Looking round a bush he saw Ella sitting on a bench with her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she cried. He thought Scarlett heartless, but what was he to have caused Ella so much pain.

Rhett was at war with himself. He longed to take her in her arms, comfort her and tell her he was sorry. He knew that if he did that everything would change and he would no longer be able to deny his feelings. Would he be able to make Ella happy? Would he be able to give her everything she deserved and more? Would he be able to take her as his wife?


	9. Fear

**Chapter Nine: Fear**

Rhett couldn't leave Ella crying alone, but he couldn't go to her either. So, he chose a third option.

Back in the hall Scarlett was dancing with a new partner, although her enthusiasm had waned after Rhett's abrupt departure. Whilst she was pondering this she felt a tap on shoulder and turned around to see Rhett.

"Scarlett."

"Captain Butler?"

"Your sister needs you. She is out in the gardens."

"Why…?"

"Now, Scarlett."

Scarlett frowned at his tone, but went out into the gardens to find her sister.

"Ella?"

She found Ella sitting on a bench hidden by tall bushes. As she approached she realised Ella was sobbing into her hands and rushed over to sit next to her.

"Ella! What's the matter?"

"Scarlett, I need to tell you what happened in Atlanta."

Rhett discreetly made his way back to his hiding place behind the bushes to eavesdrop on the sisters. He needed to know how Ella felt.

"Finally! I knew something had happened, you've been acting so strange since you got back."

"While I was there I ran into Captain Butler. I was down by the docks watching the ocean while he was readying his ship to sail to England. We ended up talking and began to meet every morning. He taught me about sailing and his ship and told me stories about all the places he's been to."

Scarlett watching Ella as she spoke noticing her blissful expression and she knew her sister must have feelings for Captain Butler. Rhett was pained at how happy their talks had made Ella.

"Then the night before I left for Atlanta I attended a ball. Oh, Scarlett our aunts gave me the most beautiful dress. I felt like a princess that night. You would have been so jealous."

She winked at Scarlett in jest.

"Rhett came to the ball. He said he had to see me again and we danced all night. Oh Scarlett, he's such a wonderful dancer, but I guess you knew that already."

Rhett winced as guilt overcame him.

"Oh, Ella. I had no idea! I would have refused to dance with him if I had known. You've never been interested in men before, so I didn't think…"

Suddenly it all clicked in her mind.

"You fell because you couldn't stand seeing us dance together! Oh Ella, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I didn't see if you were alright after your fall. I was so excited and distracted by the attention and being belle of the ball again. I haven't danced since before the Wilkes barbeque and I didn't want it to end. I got swept up in the excitement. Oh Ella, can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. You didn't know."

"Why didn't you tell me about Rhett before?"

"Because that's not all that happened."

Scarlett looked at Ella expectantly.

"He left. Mid dance he stopped and left."

"Left?"

"Just walked out of the room without a word. I went down to the docks the next day and his ship had gone."

Rhett couldn't believe it. Ella had come looking for him, even after the way he left her that night. How could he hurt such a kind woman?

"He ran away."

"I suppose that one way to look at it."

"I feel like such a fool acting that way when he was just using me."

"What do you mean using you?"

"Captain Butler danced with me because he loves you."

"Scarlett that makes absolutely no sense…"

"Yes, it does. He was distracted when he was dancing with me, obviously he really wanted to be dancing with you!"

Rhett was surprised at Scarlett's insight. Did he love Ella? He wasn't sure if he was capable of love, but he knew he really wanted to dance with Ella.

"I can't decide whether you are insane or a genius."

"Let's go with genius."

The sisters laughed. Scarlett took Ella's hands in hers.

"Ella, Captain Butler was the one who told me you needed me and where you were. He must have gone looking for you after you left."

"But, why didn't he…"

Scarlett hugged Ella.

"I don't know, fear? If he came to you himself he would have had to explain his actions and face his feelings."

"So much for him being a man."

Rhett took that blow hard. Mostly because Ella was right. What kind of man was he? He ran away from her, hurt her and then couldn't face her to offer an explanation.

"Come on. Let's go home."

Rhett just couldn't stay away. When he got back from his latest blockade run he made the trip to Atlanta straight away. He made sure to bring lots of hospital supplies with him, knowing Mrs Melanie Wilkes would thank him for them.

He had been in Atlanta a week before he got up the courage to visit the Hamilton house. He knew the O'Hara sisters were unlikely to be welcoming, but he hoped he could win Scarlett over with his gift.

Luckily it was Mrs Wilkes who opened the door. She graciously received him and thanked him for all the supplies that the hospital had so desperately needed.

"I was hoping to speak with Scarlett and Ella."

"I'll go tell them you're here Captain Butler.

Rhett waited in the parlour wondering if either sister would agree to see him.

"Captain Butler."

"Scarlett. Is your sister home?"

"Yes, but she… is unable to greet you."

"I see. I…"

"What are you doing here Captain Butler?"

"Such formality Scarlett, I thought we'd got pass that. In any case, I have a gift for you."

Scarlett's eyes lit up at the word gift. No, I'm mad at him for how he treated Ella, focus Scarlett, she thought.

"Whatever made you think I'd want anything from you."

"I'm sure I can find another young lady to take this bonnet off my hands."

"Bonnet?"

"A velvet green Rue de la Paix bonnet."

"Oh! Let me see. Show it to me Rhett."

As Rhett predicted Scarlett couldn't resist having something new. The war had turned once pretty dresses into rags. He took a box out of the bag he had brought with him and held it out to Scarlett, who practically ripped it out of his hands in her haste to open it.

"Oh Rhett, its darling!"

"I'm glad you like it Scarlett."

Scarlett, who was in front of a mirror trying on the bonnet, frowned. Why was Rhett giving her such a lavish gift?

"You don't fool me Rhett Butler. I assume you've come to apologise for your treatment of my sister?"

"I never apologise."

"Then what…"

Rhett reached into his bag and brought out a collection of books which he handed to Scarlett who was scowling at him.

"I came to give these to Ella."

"I'll give them to her. If you'll just wait here a moment."

Scarlett made her way upstairs to Ella's room with the books.

"Has he gone Scarlett?"

"Not yet. He wanted to give you these."

Scarlett placed the books on the bed next to Ella who picked one of them up. It was Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Looking at the rest of the books she realised it was Jane Austen's entire collection.

"Oh my."

"Are they good books then Ella?"

"Yes, but please inform Captain Butler that I am not a woman who can be bought."

"With pleasure."

As Scarlett turned to leave Ella noticed the bonnet.

"Scarlett, what is that?"

"I know fashion has all but died out because of the war, but surely you still remember what a bonnet looks like Ella?"

"I meant, where did you get it?"

"I think you already know the answer Ella."

"He knows just how to get to you Scarlett. Don't fall for his tricks."

"I'll be fine. More than fine if he brings anymore gifts!"

Ella shook her head as her sister left her room. Apparently, Scarlett was a woman who could be bought. At least she had the courage to face the man. Here Ella was hiding in her room, but she just couldn't face him. At least not yet. She wanted to sort out her feelings for him, before she faced him. Although deep down she knew that was just an excuse. Ella knew exactly how she felt about Rhett Butler.

Downstairs Scarlett found Rhett exactly where she had left him.

"Did she like the books?"

"Ella is not a woman who can be bought Captain Butler."

Seeing that Scarlett had not returned with the books Rhett felt confident they were well received.

"Good day Scarlett."

Grinning, Rhett bowed and left the house. From that one small action, he was filled with hope. He would win back Ella's favour, but in his state of denial, Rhett didn't ask himself what he would do once he had it. Apparently, he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about Ella O'Hara.


End file.
